Hypertensive patients who have been treated for 5 years will be enrolled in the study. The effect of dietary change on blood pressure after medication withdrawal will be monitored in patients whose blood pressure is controlled. Two control groups (a) continued medication, (b) discontinue medication; no dietary modification will be compared with (c) low Na, moderate increase potassium, and (d) weight loss in those greater than or equal to 120% ideal weight. In patients whose blood pressure is not controlled, the effect of the above dietary modifications on control will be monitored. The ability of plasma renin activity (PRA), initial sodium excretion, demographic and social parameters to predict satisfactory response will be monitored. Patients will be followed closely and drug therapy re-started or changed as clinically indicated if blood pressure becomes uncontrolled. In addition to the University of Mississippi School of Medicine, the University of Alabama, Einstein Medical College and University of Texas School of Public Health are collaborators in this study.